


The two that makes my heart beat faster

by felixandhyunjintrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Babysitting, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Changbin, Bottom Felix, Chan is a hoe, ChanLix, Changjin are virgins, Come Eating, Creampie, Cute Hwang Hyunjin, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute Seo Changbin, Didnt want to in the beginning, Double Anal Penetration, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Except seungin, Felix is also kinda a hoe, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might be obsessed with Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Idek who they are in the story, Jealous Hwang Hyunjin, Jealous Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin Is a Sweetheart, Kinks, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Might change title cuz ew wtf, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hwang Hyunjin, Possessive Seo Changbin, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Smoking, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Spit Kink, Spitroasting, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Felix, Top chan, Vibrators, Wait jeongin is woojin's friend check, What about seungmin tho, a plot MIGHT come, bear with me folks, bottom hyunjin, but also soft, but only like once - Freeform, cuz im a bottom felix whore, eventually, everyone fucks felix, first fucking everything, hyunjin is my baby uwu, idk - Freeform, if you can’t tell by my name, im a felix and hyunjin stan, ive also decided to do minsung, kind of, lemme think of smth smh, lol no, more tags to come, should warn ya'll that everyone is dumb, this fic is also kinda weird, this will have short chapters, top Jisung, top changbin, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixandhyunjintrash/pseuds/felixandhyunjintrash
Summary: Felix comes to Korea and stays with his friend (and also best friends with benefits), Chan, in his house but then a little problem comes (big one for Felix). Chan’s class is going on a trip to Australia for a week and Chan did not want to miss it, so he asks two of his friends to stay with Felix while he’s away.





	1. The babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope y’all like it and excuse me for the errors, grammars and spellings I suck at english and it’s also my third language
> 
> Happy birthday Woojinnie baby, wish you have the best day always remember stay loves you forever and ever bow to our vocal king kim woojin aka bear aka beautiful aka too precious for the world aka k bye

After an exhausting day coming to Korea Felix had passed out the second his body met Chan’s bed, now he had been woken up to rustling downstairs, went to the bathroom to take a shower, brushed his teeth and is now standing beside the open fridge with a glass in hand, taking out the milk he poured half the cup and shut the fridge, in case he needed more milk.

Chan was standing in front of the stove and was making pancakes for breakfast, he turned to Felix and smiled at him, finishing the last pancake and placing it on top of the other pancakes.

He gestured Felix to go sit down while he took out plates and syrup, he placed one plate in front of Felix and the other for him.

”Had a good sleep?”

Felix shrugged taking two pancakes, he placed one on his plate and poured the syrup on it, putting the other on top and started to eat, taking sips of the milk.

After a few minutes of silently eating Chan cleared his throat and started to speak.

”Felix....I have something to tell you.”

Felix paused, the hand holding the fork with the bit of pancake he was about to put in his mouth stopping mid air, he looked up to Chan and nodded for him to continue.

Chan seemed nervous, afraid of his reaction, “My class is going to Australia for a trip since we wanted to go overseas as reward from our teacher because everyone did good on some important test, we’ll be there for a week. But! I’ll come back as soon as possible okay, some are going to stay two extra days if they want, I can’t believe my teacher is that nice, it’s just- I, I haven’t been in Australia in a long time and I don’t know if I can some other time because of upcoming exams and all.”

He let out a breath and blushed.

”This- this trip is also an opportunity for me to confess to Woojin. You won’t be alone here, I know this is all foreign to you, you don’t know the city so well and you have to go to school and have difficulty with the language but don’t worry, I’ve asked some of my friends if they could take care of you while I’m away, they’ll be living with you starting...actually today.”

The fork fell out of his hand, hitting against the plate and creating a clanking noise, his jaw dropped. Chan won’t be here?

”Wh-what?”

Chan sighed and stood up, moving to Felix and back hugging him. Felix stood up as well and adjusted in his embrace turning around so they were chest to chest and wrapped his arms around Chan’s shoulders.

” _Y-you’re gonna leave me?_ ”

Chan’s heart broke at the crack in Felix’s voice and slightly pulled away to look at his face, he kissed his forehead and pulled his head to his neck, Felix’s face buried in his neck.

” _Of course not darling, I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll come back, okay? Be strong, Changbin and Hyunjin will be here for you. Think of them as two me’s._ ” 

He knew how hard it was for Felix, coming to a foreign country and not understanding anything on top of all Chan was leaving on his first day here, who would be with him? Chan almost had second thoughts on actually going to the trip but then Woojin’s face came in to his mind and he smiled, no this time he _will_  confess and he’ll come back to Felix with Woojin as his boyfriend.

They stood there hugging until the door bell rang, Chan pulled away from Felix and went to open the door, greeting his two friends and telling to go to the kitchen while he ran up and got dressed.

Felix sat on the chair and continued eating, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. 

“Hey Felix, remember us?”

There stood two boys, one short and the other tall. The taller was really pretty with plump pink lips and a (really adorable) mole under his eyes, he had silver/gray and brown-ish hair with a red and slightly white bandana with a black t-shirt that had a red spelling of MIROH on the side, and black jeans.

The other wore the same thing except the arms of the t-shirt were shorter than the others (and wow his muscles) and it was tucked in to black sweatpants and a red scarf hanging from it. ( **basically the clothes they wore in MIROH dance practice heart ver lol I’m bad at describing** )

Felix gasped, yes he does remember them!

He let out a squeak as Changbin walked over to him and brought him in to his embrace, strong arms secured around his waist and Felix’s face pressed against a buffy chest. Since when did baby Changbin become man Changbin?

He saw Hyunjin pouting and pulled away from Changbin’s ( _really_  comfortable) hug and went to Hyunjin to wrap his arms around his neck, Hyunjin’s arms wrapped around his waist, his arms were not as muscular as Changbin’s but Felix still felt as safe in them.

He felt his feet leaving the floor and gasped when Hyunjin spun him, he immediately wrapped his legs around Hyunjin’s middle and blushed when one of the said boy’s hand went lower to grip on his butt to make sure he did not fall, the other still around his waist.

Just then Chan came downstairs dressed and ready to go and also with a, really big one, luggage and a backpack. He wore a plain black shirt with ripped dark blue jeans and a cap, some of his fluffy blonde hair showing on the sides while the other parts were tucked under the cap.

He watched the scene in front of him with a fond smile.

”Okay, let go of my baby I need to say good bye.”

The four of them went to the door and watched as Chan slipped his feet in his shoes, he looked and saw Felix tear eyed, he sighed muttering ‘my poor baby’ and hugged him, kissing his temple and placing kisses all over his face.

Felix whispered something to him and he nodded.

He gripped Felix’s waist tightly and stroked his cheek, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

Kissing was normal to them, especially kissing on the lips as they’ve been doing it since they were younger. They are childhood friends and met a year before Chan left Australia but they grew really close and their first kiss was when Chan was leaving. After that kissing was like a normal thing, they kissed every time Chan visited Australia, innocent little Felix kissing softly and messy while horny Chan could barely control himself.

They confirmed to be friends with benefits but also best friends, the first time things got heated was a week before Chan was leaving, Felix had accidentally watched (gay) porn and had become hard as he didn’t know what to do to take away the pain he went to Chan. Crawling in the older’s bed while he was looking at his phone and sit directly on his dick, of course not on purpose, Chan had almost choked on his spit.

His attention was now on the boy on top of him, phone long forgotten. “Felix?” He had asked but the younger was too embarrassed to say anything, his freckled face was red and his pupils were blown, eyes dark and filled with lust but also a hint of innocence.

It was when Felix was adjusting that Chan felt it, his precious angel’s little dick was hard and leaking, Chan cooed and poked it.

Felix whimpered and rolled his hips, feeling a delicious pleasure by doing it, he continued doing it, each time letting out a moan higher than the other, not knowing what it did to Chan.

Chan _growled_. He bucked his hips up _hard_ , sending the boy crashing to his chest panting.

He not so gently gripped his ass, taking hold of each asscheeks and spreading them, squeezing and slapping them as seconds passed. All the while listening to Felix’s sinful moans.

 

Nonetheless that night, Felix had lost his virginity and his back killed him the next morning(or afternoon as they went at it the whole night and slept through the day). 

Chan shook his head and focused on the boy he was kissing, he let his tongue run across the boy’s lips and deepened the kiss, gripping his waist so tightly Chan was sure he was leaving a big bruise. As much as Chan would love to see Felix’s body covered in bruises and marks made by him and wanted to see it now, he had a bus to catch so he pulled away before anything else could happen.

Felix chased after his lips with a pout, Chan smiled and pecked the slightly red and wet lips.

”Hm, maybe you can do this with Changbin and Hyunjin I’m sure they’d love it, I won’t be here to give you what you need so might as well let someone else give it to you. I know how much you like sex and can’t go a day without it, butter cup.”

Felix shivered at the tone of Chan’s voice, his lips right next to Felix’s sensitive ear breathing hot air against it and whispering.

 He looked at him with a look as if to say ‘you sure about that?’. Chan nodded and turned to the shocked two boys and chuckled at them.

”Guys don’t worry this is normal between us, and Felix really loves getting fucked and making out, you wouldn’t mind to volunteer would you?” 

Felix’s face heated up, he hit Chan on the chest and watched with a glare, that looked anything but harmless, as the other clutched at his chest faking pain.

The two boys faces flushed and stuttered out replies,

”Wh-wh-wha-“ “H-hyung!”

Felix looked at them with confusion, why did they look so shy talking about sex? 

“Are you two virgins?” He unconsciously asked, biting his tongue the second the words fell from his mouth.

Their faces turned beet red, looking like tomatoes. Chan laughed at them as he turned to Felix.

”These two might be the bad boys of the school but yes they’re still babies so take it easy on them, kay baby?” 

He kissed him one last time and bid goodbye, opening the door while dragging the luggage behind him.

Were they the only ones who thought that that conversation was the weirdest ever and not something you talk about so casually? God, Changbin groaned, he really was a baby. They were teenagers for Felix’s adorable freckles sake! Shouldn’t they already have had sex with like hundred people and go to parties and getting wasted? That’s what most teenagers in movies and their school do, but they didn’t, not because they didn’t drink or anything but because they couldn’t stand being near so many people, so many sweaty bodies pressed against them, ew.

They were both taken aback as Felix suddenly turned around, looking shy but having a glint of something in his eyes.

”Changbin hyung, Hyunjin hyung I’ve missed you guys so much!”

Hyunjin smiled and let out a ‘aw we missed you too, sugar’ that had Felix looking like a blushing mess.

Changbin’s mind kept going over to Chan’s words and the kiss him and Felix shared. Were they always... _that_  close? Also wasn’t Chan in love with Woojin and still kinda had a bit of feelings for Minho who he were with for half a year?

This was confusing Changbin but his thoughts stopped the moment he saw Hyunjin and Felix kissing.

_WHAT!_

By now Changbin was so confused and tried to get a grip of what was happening when he saw Hyunjin slam Felix against the wall and pick him up while kissing him roughly, Felix’s legs were wrapped around his waist and Hyunjin’s big hands were on his ass, kneading the plush flesh.

Felix’s mouth opened and let out a loud moan, the following moans immediately being swallowed by Hyunjin as he shoved his tongue inside the younger’s open mouth. 

Hyunjin adjusted him so his, now hard, dick was nestled between Felix’s round asscheeks. He moved his lips down to his jaw, nipping at it for a moment before going down to his neck.

Felix’s body felt so hot and he just wanted to get out of his clothes, but he wasn’t sure if Hyunjin was ready for that, I mean he probably wouldn’t want to lose his virginity to Felix, a boy he only knows a bit right?

But his worries vanished from the next words that left the one making him a hot mess’ mouth.

”Want to take this upstairs, kitten?”

Felix nearly nutted himself at his deep voice and the huskiness in it. His answer came as a needy moan and the older boy took that as a yes and turned his head to Changbin. The black haired boy was staring at them with his jaw hanging and wide eyes, he looked so adorable.

Hyunjin smirked at him and tightened his grip on Felix’s ass, knowing the house as if it was his own he went to the stairs and went up to Chan’s room, the little vixen in his arms not giving him mercy as he mouthed at Hyunjin’s sensitive neck and whispering dirty words into his ear with his voice that could make anyone orgasm right after hearing it.

He finally arrived in front the door that belonged to one of his best friends and apologized to Chan in his head for what he was about to do in his bedroom, on his bed.

He opened the door with a little bit of difficulty and threw Felix on the bed, he took of his shirt and jeans but left on his boxers and crawled on top of the blond.

And Hyunjin might have been jealous while watching Chan kiss Felix, and he might have had wanted to be the one that took Felix’s virginity as he was about to give Felix his as he accidentally let the words full of possessiveness and jealousy slip out of his mouth.

**” _I’ll fuck you so good you won’t even remember Chan’s name, I’ll make you scream my name so loud the neighbors would hear and know that I was the one who made you scream like that and not Chan.”_**

 

Changbin just stood there, so confused he even forgot what just happened. Did they just leave him here to have sex just the two of them? (Changbin didn’t know how three people could have sex but he still wanted to do it)

It was okay for Changbin, for now at least.

He’ll have his moment with Felix.

He even started thinking of ways to fuck Felix, Changbin may be a virgin but that doesn’t mean he’s completely clueless. He has made out with people, had been given a blowjob and handjob and even gave one but did not go all the way just because the people weren’t worth his first time. The same was with Hyunjin, the two were childhood friends and did everything together, and now they’ll do Felix together.

 


	2. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Felix and Hyunjin were upstairs doing something (that he so badly wanted to be part of), Changbin was downstairs cleaning the house. And found photos of Felix and Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have an updating schedule but don’t expect them so often also this is preeetty late but uwu congrats stray kids babies for their first win (miroh issa whole ass bop) (haven’t learned the raps yet tho T-T)
> 
> Also forgot to mention but I made a mistake in the first chap saying that Chan hadn't been in Australia in 2 yrs? Or smth but like in a long time I think but yh erase that inf from your head and pretend you've never read that shit, replace it with him not having been there for half a year okay thx babe muah (too lazy to fix it ya know) (also not proofread so suck it up if there are any grammars and spelling cuz bish it's fucking 2 am and I'm not in my right mind but I'm still gonna publish this shit for you guys) it's also short but meh

Felix whimpered as the words filled his ears and going straight (he’s gay though) down to his already in pain dick, he lifted his hips as the pretty boy’s fingers hooked themselves under the waistband of his shorts, that he threw on when he went to the kitchen, and dragged them down as well as his briefs. Eagerly, he quickly took off his shirt himself.

Now, Felix wasn’t really shy about his body and loved showing it off, especially in the bed room where he would always sexily strip for Chan, taking his sweet time taking off his shirt, an even sweeter time taking off his pants, smooth thighs coming in sight after nearly 3 minutes.

(And Chan always pretended to hate it but Felix knew he was enjoying it more than he was, if the way his cock hardened slightly more when Felix did those shows did not prove it then it would be the smirk playing on Chan’s delicious lips.)

But when Hyunjin leaned away to hold an intense gaze on him, he felt so, _so_ shy that he hid his face with his hands and he blushed all the way down to his neck, he also felt self-conscious.

 He whined and slapped the older’s arm repeatedly, the poor boy not knowing why he was being abused suddenly only frowned cutely and took hold of Felix’s wrist in one hand, stopping his squirming and hitting on Hyunjin’s now red and stinging arm. 

Felix calmed down after a minute, Hyunjin took that as a cue to continue and did exactly that, even more staring at Felix’s body. But this time Felix was too lost in taking in the boy in front of him to worry about what the said boy would think about his body.

Even though he wasn’t as muscular as Changbin he was still fit and could take the breath ouf of Felix's lithe body  _this_ easily.

Felix moaned at the thought of Hyunjin putting him in his place, manhandling him and using him as he pleased. 

 _Oh,_ how Felix wanted that.

Hyunjin's dark eyes seemed to darken at the moan that slipped Felix's lips, pure lust and a strange glint of something Felix didn't know swimming in his eyes. His eyes raked over Felix's body up and down, staring longer at his thighs before going up to meet his eyes.

The corner of his lips pulled up in to a smirk, he ran his hand down the blond's leg, starting from his thigh and stopping at his ankle before gripping it and pulling the leg to rest on his shoulder.

He planted a kiss on his foot, licking a stripe up to his toe, and sucking on the toe making Felix let out a loud whimper at the sight and the ticklish feeling.

 

 

 Changbin looked up after hearing the loud noise, he sighed and softly cursed under his breath, the noises coming from upstairs didn't help with his aching cock, it only made it leak, wetting his underwear, a discomfort in his pants not only because of the wetness but also the tightness in them.

He continued with doing what he was for one or two minutes when he saw something like a book on a table beside the TV.

He stood up and took hold of the book, in big letters it read ' Channie and Yongbokkie'.

He opened it and was attacked with a picture of Chan's and Felix's lips pressed against each other, he quickly shut it and took a few deep breaths.

After a few seconds he opened it again, skipping the first page of the two kissing, the next page however was of a baby Felix. 

He was naked though.

He was held by a beautiful woman with long dark hair and kind looking eyes, she was wearing a purple long dress while Felix was buttnaked, his rosy chubby cheeks were pressed against her cheek and a teethless big smile on his adorable face.

His heart fluttered at the sight and with a soft smile he went to the next page and his smile was quickly wiped off.

God, what is with these people? 

It was, another, picture of Chan and Felix kissing except this time Chan had Felix's bottom lip between his teeth, half of his face pressed against Felix's. 

Felix was grinning and looking at the camera, even though his lip was getting penetrated by Chan's teeth he still had a happy smile on his face.

Wait, no never mind.

In the next picture, it was probably just seconds after the first one because they were still in that position except for Felix's wide eyes and his bleeding lip and Chan's smirk.

 Changbin decided he had seen enough and placed the book back to it's place.

 

  ** _Meanwhile.._**

"Hyyyyyuuunng- ngh.."

Hyunjin was currently eating Felix out and boy did it feel so good.

Felix loved getting eaten out, he loved it everytime Chan did it and he's loving it now when Hyunjin is doing it. Hm, maybe Changbin will also some day.

He licked his bruised lips as images started to show up in his head.

Maybe...Woojin will someday join him and Chan, if he was into it of course. And Chan would still fuck Felix even if he got in to a relationship, that's their deal and promise.

They could fuck him together, they could even pretend Felix wasn't there and that he was just a fuck toy that they only fuck and could concentrate on each other.

Kissing each other while fucking the younger in to the mattress, ignore the noises he makes as Felix is really vocal during bedroom events.

Felix has seen Woojin, only a few times. Those times weren't verbal though, once it had been in a really, _really not_ so good situation.

You see, Chan and Felix were watching a movie on Chan's laptop and one thing had led to another and Felix was suddenly riding Chan.

And then Woojin, like an angel that he is, had decided that why not call them, to check if they're okay and eating well and all.

Felix had answered but before that they had moved position and Chan was bare backing him, luckily, Felix was still in his (Chan's) big sweater and had moved his face close to the camera so all you could see was from his cropped out of the screen head, his face and his shoulders.

Then, Woojin had started asking him questions and asking where Chan was in which Felix answered that he was out with his friends when in reality he was behind Felix and fucking in to him as Felix tried his hardest not to let out any noise.

That had been kind of exciting and frightening and Felix might be lying if he said that he never wanted to do that again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t make ONE good chapter can I? *sighing in broke international fan*


	3. Chan's lover boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is on the bus beside his (more than a) crush, Kim Woojin and his best friend Minho is trying to embarrass him.
> 
> The universe also seem to like him because he gets a seat beside Woojin in the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, um rn it's spring break or like easter smth break idk o.k but I think I'll do more updates in the break or not I actually have no idea but I'll try to update often
> 
> And again sorry for any grammars, spelling mistakes etc it'll be in every chapter cuz im a multilang who's more fluent in English and swedish than my mother language yet I seem to miss every time I make those mistakes smh life hates me

*it's happening while the other stuff in the house is happening*

 

Chan shut the door with a sigh, he walked down the few stairs and went to the bus waiting for the bus that was coming in a few minutes.

Not even a minute later he heard someone call his name, the voice was familiar and sent Chan's heart feeling as if he has run a marathon by how fast it was beating just by hearing  _his_ voice.

He turned his head to the direction of the voice and there he was in all his glory, Kim Woojin was breath taking.

With his dazzling, kind looking, beautiful smile he ran towards Chan while carrying the same things as Chan.

His brown hair bounced up and down by every step he took towards Chan, he stopped in front of the younger boy still smiling. He carefully dropped his things on the ground before pulling Chan in a warm hug.

Chan thought he could now die happily and wanted to stay like this forever but the moment was ruined by the bus that stopped in front of them.

Chan pouted as Woojin pulled away and crouched down to take his things, when he stood up Chan took one of his bags from his grip and wordlessly walked in to the bus, Woojin following with a blush that Chan wasn't able to see.

They took a seat in the back of the bus where no one was and no one saw them (they think), Chan sat first and patted the seat beside his for Woojin to sit, he did, skin burning when his and Chan's arms brushed against each other.

They both blushed and looked away from each other, Minho, a boy in their class and Chan's ex slash best friend watched them a few seats in the front with a shake of his head, they were so dumb he thought.

Chan noticed him making heart gestures at them and frowned, he shook his head at him but Minho wouldn't stop.

His eyes widened when Minho faked a cough and said 'get married' in the middle of coughing.

Luckily Woojin didn't seem to hear (Chan assumes). He quickly looks for his phone in his pockets and picks it up to furiously text a message to Minho. 

He looked up and saw Minho rolling his eyes at his phone.

 **mysidehoe:** WILL YOU STOP WOOJIN WILL HEAR YOU

 **minHOE:** lol no hun, that was nothing just wait when we land in australia ;)

Chan looked at Minho frightened and saw the younger boy watch him with wiggling eye brows and a smirk on his lips.

He almost had a heart attack when Woojin leaned over his shoulder to look at his phone but he was quickly to hide his phone in to his chest.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, was just curious to what you were watching that made you do all those funny expressions."

Woojin looked at him with a soft smile and a somewhat hurt look on his face.

"O-oh, I was just texting Minho.." He pointed to Minho who had a deer caught in the light face, he waved at Woojin with a grimace that he probably thought was a smile.

Woojin had a knowing look on his face but the pain on his face seemed to be more obvious now.

He nodded and slumped on his seat, he took out his phone, squirming away from Chan so he couldn't see what he was doing on it.

Chan just sat there frozen, he looked at Minho.

The boy had the same expression on his face before it changed to one of a realization.

Chan's eye brows knitted, he waited for Minho to explain to him but when he only sent Chan a teasing smile and turned away from him, Chan frustratingly took his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

 

 

They arrived to the airport and stepped out of the bus to join their classmates that were inside the airport waiting for the plane that was setting off in 20 minutes.

The three of them walked to were the others were and waited for their teacher to call up their names and who they'll sit with.

Chan and Woojin's names were brought up and the seat 7A and 7B while Minho and a boy whose name was Jisung was seated on 6A and 6B, the seat in front of Woojin and Chan's.

Chan didn't know if he was supposed to be happy by how the mood had gotten from 100 to 0 between him and Woojin.

They were hugging and sitting beside each other while blushing a few minutes ago and now Woojin won't even acknowledge him.

Minho seemed to be in a happy mood today, scratch that, he's always happy about something every day but today he seemed to be even happier. Chan smiled, happy Minho was the best thing Chan had ever seen, coming third. Woojin being the first and Felix the second.

Minho had his arm slung over Jisung's shoulder while blushing as the older wrapped his arm around Minho's waist.

They talked about something that had Minho's smile widening and his blush deepening.

Chan stared at them with a smile.

 

Woojin looked up from texting his friend, Jeongin, and saw Chan looking at Minho and another boy, he felt his heart break a little.

He'll never be on Minho's level. Chan will never notice him, with a heavy heart and a fake smile plastered on his face he went to Chan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chan turned around, casting his eyes away from his best friend looking like a blushing mess while the other boy just looked confused and tried to make Minho look at him as Minho had turned away from him to hide his red face.

Woojin's smile faltered though, he hadn't realized how close he actually had stood behind Chan so when Chan turned around their noses almost touched.

Woojin saw Chan gulp, his Adam's apple bopping up and down. He saw his eyes drop down to his lips, Woojin unconsciously licked them as they had turned dry the moment Chan had turned around.

Minho, who was still blushing as Jisung was asking how he was feeling because of his red face and warm cheeks, glanced at them. 

He saw them standing so close that even the slightest movement would mean that their lips would brush against each other, Jisung turned to where Minho was looking at and saw his two classmates that he was kind of friends with(he only knew Chan though).

He then turned to Minho and frowned upon seeing his gaze still on them, he took Minho's chin between his index finger and thumb and made him look at him again.

Minho's eyes widened and the two of them stood like that, looking into each others eyes. Minho wasn't even sure he was breathing. He's had the fattest crush on this squirrel ever since he and Chan broke up and decided to stay as best friends.

So being this close to him did things to him.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a cough. 

He saw Chan backing away from Woojin with a clearing of his throat and Minho swore he saw Woojin's heart break into pieces he wasn't sure Chan would be able to fix. (But he knows Chan's the only one who was able to do that)

Minho felt like crying when he saw Woojin's heart broken face, his kind eyes down casted and slightly teary, his bottom lip wobbled and Minho heard him mutter a 'sorry' before he picked up his stuff and went to the teacher.

He sent Chan a disapproving look and a shake of his head, his brows knitted and the corners of his lips pulled down.

Chan looked at him with confusion.

_This dumbass, I swear to God I'm gonna punch him._

Minho sighed.

Seems like his little Chan needs help with getting Woojin and Minho would do anything for Chan to finally get the older as he's had a crush on him for as long as Minho could remember.

 

 

Jisung couldn't get the cutie to look at him, he pouted and decided to poke his waist to get him to notice him.

That seemed to do the trick because the taller let out a squeak and jumped a bit.

Jisung smiled as his attention was finally on him.

He really liked it when he was blushing in front of him but he decided to play dumb and ask if he was okay.

He wrapped his two arms around Minho's waist and snuggled his face in his neck, sighing in content as Minhi's calming scent filled his nose.

He didn't know how the other felt about him (he assumed he was just shy when he was blushing in front of Jisung) but he knew his feelings about the boy younger than him by a month called Lee Minho.

 They were kind of friends, Jisung liked to think.

They've been flirting for a while now and Jisung doesn't know why someone like Minho would want to talk to  _him_ let alone flirt, but he doesn't want it to end.

He let out a low chuckle as he felt Minho's neck heat up, Minho's arms went up to circle around Jisung's shoulder, pulling him in even closer than they already were.

He heard him let out a shaky breath.

 

"Everyone get in the plane and sit on your seats with your assigned partner!" They heard their teacher say and pulled away.

As they went inside they placed their luggage's up on the thing and sat on their chairs, Jisung being at the aisle and Minho on the window side.

Jisung let out a deep breath after getting ready for hours of flying in the sky, he draped a blanket on his lap and took out snacks to eat and his laptop to watch movies on as well as his earphones.

He saw Minho do the same the thing in the corner of his eye, but then he heard him let out a wide gasp and a wailing sound.

Startled, he snapped his head to Minho and saw him dramatically fanning himself while chanting 'calm down, Minho'.

"Are you okay?" He asked, almost having a heart attack as Minho moved his beautiful eyes to look in to his, the brown haired boy shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks.

"N-no.....I forgot my earphones, laptop and my bag full of snacks that would last me at least a month at home.."

He heard a snort behind them, Minho also seemed to hear because he whipped his head back and glared at the person sitting behind them.

It turned out to be Chan, confirmed Minho's sentence which fell from his mouth with bitterness and anger.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Bang Chan. I'll spill all your fucking secrets to everyone here."

He saw Chan slap a hand against his mouth while stifling a laugh, that made him curious.

He knew the two had been dating before breaking up but he wondered how long they had been together because even before he saw them kissing they were always together.

He put his hand on Minho's thigh to calm him down while he himself tried to not laugh at Minho's pitiful sobs (he felt like an asshole for that, his heart hurt by seeing Minho cry).

"You can eat with me, I have two bags full of snacks and you can borrow my earphones and we can watch whatever you want with my laptop."

God, was Han Jisung so fucking whipped for this boy.

Jisung decided that yes, he was whipped especially after seeing the smile Minho gave him with his teary eyes and red cheeks looking like an angel even while crying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the hyunlix smut will be finished on the other chap, idk why I did it like that dont ask me ;-;


	4. Hyunjin's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at summaries but let's just say it's hyunlix (horrible) smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only gonna be hyunlix, I'm sry for delaying the finishing parts of it. I shouldve just finished on the first or second chapter but no I didnt sigh, lol rn its 3:33 am (15th april)and I'm so excited cuz im going somewhere with my friend that both of us hasn't been before, I'm supposed to call her at 5 so she can wake up cuz we're leaving at 6:45 which is y I'm up so early and I'm currently jamming out to mamamoo songs while writing this.
> 
> So when I post this it's like night here for me or a tomorrow as I continue writing it after coming home
> 
> Oh and also yh it's happening while the other stuff with woochan and minsung is happening

Felix was panting and letting out incoherent words as Hyunjin continued eating him out.

He whined when he pulled away though, the taller let out a chuckle at him before landing a soft smack against his ass and kneaded it, spreading it and leaning down to lick a stripe up his puckered hole.

His tongue circulated around the red rim before he brought a long and slim finger to it, pressing lightly against it, not entering it completely but also so he felt it.

Deciding to give him what he wanted, Hyunjin entered the finger, seconds later adding a second one, a third before thrusting them in at a steady pace.

Felix's back arched, his mouth wide and spit trickling down his cheek and to his jawline, the fingers inside him continued ramming into the sponge puddle of flesh in his ass driving him crazy and mumbling small 'please's.

Feeling that he was stretched enough, the older pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube (that he was not even surprised at to find there) on the nightstand beside Chan's bed, opening the cap and smearing some on his stiff cock.

This being his first time Hyunjin didn't know what to expect, sure he's heard people talk about it and seen videos but trying it yourself was never the same as someone telling you, right?

He took a deep breath, taking hold of the base of his member he started pumping it lazily before tapping the tip lightly on the awaiting hole in front of him.

He pushed in and watched as the tip got swallowed by the pink flesh, letting out a moan at the heat surrounding the part of his dick that was inside he carefully pushed in inch by inch as to not hurt the boy (or was it just to not embarrass himself and cum right then and there because he felt as if he was about to bust a big ass nut).

Bottoming out he fell on the boy under him, his face buried in the younger's sweaty neck, he propped himself up on his forearms as he caged Felix's head between his strong arms, muscles flexing by how tense he was.

Hyunjin whimpered at the intense warmth he was in, his cock feeling like it was on fire, tight velvety walls rubbing against his sensitive and too hard cock, Felix himself was seeming fine, a bit breathless but still looking less a mess than Hyunjin, too used to having something inside him thanks to Chan.

His hand went up to his head and cradled his hair, encouraging him to move.

Hyunjin drew his hips back a tiny bit before thrusting carefully (like really carefully), he went on like that for a few moments before getting used and picking up the pace.

Now holding a steady pace, he pulled away from Felix to look at him, he was letting out small moans, his face red and freckles on display, the redness making them more visible, his drool was soaking the pillow but none of them cared (Chan begs to differ if he knew).

 "Faster.." 

Hyunjin nodded at his request and speed up, yelping as he accidentally thrusted too hard, he was about to ask if he had hurt Felix when he saw his expression that obvious showed that he liked it but he still unsure.

"Did I hurt you?"

Felix shook his head and whispered in his ear to do that again and everytime he did it Felix would moan directly in to his ear, his ears turning red at the hot breath and the sexiness in the way he moaned.

Soon the (Chan's) room was filled with Felix's high pitched moans (Hyunjin was surprised at this as his normal voice was deeper than the ocean) and Hyunjin's low groans, skin slapping against skin and the squelching sound of Hyunjin's dick thrusting in and out of the wet and sloppy hole.

"W-wait, Jinnie.."

Said boy immediately stopped, thinking he might have hurt him but realized that was not the case as Felix asked him to pull out and lay on his back, he complied the request and waited for whatever was about to happen.

His eyes widened as Felix suddenly kneeled in front of him and licked his tip, sucking the precum off and licking up and down the base before putting all of it in his mouth.

Hyunjin hissed as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, he suddenly stopped and strangled Hyunjin.

He took hold of the member and sank down on the dripping dick below him, feeling the tip go in he immediately pulled out, stopping it from going further in and rubbed the wet tip on his rim to tease if before he heard a growl and two big hands grip at his hips and slam him down.

His head tipped back and his back arched, ass jutting out and chest leaning in to Hyunjin as the older took a hardened nipple between his fingers and twisted it, loving the sounds that came out from the blond.

Felix placed his hands on Hyunjin's chest and pulled himself up before dropping down, repeating the action he took one of Hyunjin's hands that were on his hips and placed it on his left asscheek.

He let out a satisfied moan as the other smacked it and roughly kneaded it, Hyunjin smirked, so he liked it rough?

He'll give him rough.

Hyunjin wasn't so confident in his knowledge in sex or what happened in the bedroom but he decided to do the things watching gay porn taught him and what Changbin taught him, not physically though he just said the things he needed to do.

He bucked his hips up and treated the other asscheek as the left one, except the slap was harder and left a print of a big hand with long fingers.

 Felix's moans turned to screams of Hyunjin's name as he manhandled Felix to lay on his side with Hyunjin's chest pressed against his back and Hyunjin started pounding in to him, lifting his leg up to his chest to make it easier it for the taller to move.

He felt plump lips nip at his neck and craned his neck to the opposite side to give him access to more of his neck.

"Hngg- Hyung~ c-can't..'m gonna cum.."

He took a fist of Hyunjin's hair and pulled him down to kiss him, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance (Felix won), biting at each others lips and bruising them up, Felix clenched around the girth making Hyunjin groan into the kiss and break it off to give a final  _hard_ thrust that sent Felix to his orgasm, painting his stomach with his own cum.

Hyunjin followed after, pulling out and kneeling above him, he gave a few pumps to his dick, after a second it spurted out white, hot and thick liquid, lots.

It got on Felix's hair, his chest and especially his face, half of it was covered in Hyunjin's cum, the white complimenting the redness of his face, tongue peeking out to lick from around his mouth the other parts it couldn't reach he used his finger to swipe it up and brought it to his mouth, sucking the finger dry before continuing.

After his face was cum free he sat up to bring Hyunjin in to another heated kiss, this time he had saved a bit of the cum he swallowed and passed it on to him with the tip of his tongue.

Hyunjin, like a dog following whatever it's master told it to do, sucked it off his tongue. His own tongue passing through Felix's lips and in to his mouth, licking his roof, teeth and shoving it down his throat.

They continued making out for at least 15 minutes before they parted with lips as red as cherries and slick with spit, their cheeks even redder.

It was silent before something fell downstairs and they heard Changbin's, "Oh fucking hell!"

Forgetting they were still naked and sweaty they scrambled off the bed and ran downstairs, mainly Hyunjin as Felix was too sore so he took slow steps, they saw Changbin holding a pan while sitting on the counter.

"What happened?" Hyunjin asked, Changbin looked up and almost fell off, he covered his eyes with his hand and cheeks red.

"Wha- it- you're- SPIDER!" He pointed to the little spider on the floor and shrieked when it once again ran away and hid from him, looks like he'll be up here for a while.

Hyunjin sighed and turned around wrapping a hand around Felix's waist, "Let's go shower, honey."

He flashed him a bright smile and led him up the stairs but was stopped by a hand, he looked down to his wrist and saw Felix's small hand holding a tight grip on it.

"Sore.."

He opened his mouth and let out a 'aah', he winked at him and picked him up princess style.

He carried him all the way to the bathroom with a burning up Felix in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing at my writing cuz in my head the smut is good but when I start writing it?? Just?? Feels?? So?? Wrong??


	5. Cuddle and watch a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh fluff i guess? XD literally had no idea what to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yh its been like a week since i posted the 4th chapter but it felt like a whole ass year idky, uhm yh but like i kinda threw up in the bus, the thing i was talking about in chapter 4, tbh i didnt know what to do in this chapter but i just felt like i had to update y'know? So here ya'll got at me attempting to write fluff and cuddles and shit and maybe some kissing cuz i think kissing is just so cute (*cough* still hasn't had first kiss *cough*) (but im 15 so i think its okay?) (Also its haram to just fcking be like oh i want my first so imma just kiss someone and boom my first kiss is gone, like sis nah that ain't me- it can be but it aint feel me?)

After almost an hour in the shower (with Felix wanting to take a bath too and them playing rock, paper, scissors on who would be in the bath first, Hyunjin won but upon seeing the pout on the younger's lips he let him sit between his legs while he shampooed his hair) they came out looking clean and fluffy as fuck, their hairs wet and dripping down their necks, wrapped in fluffy towels they made their way in to Chan's room to wear clothes.

Felix rummaged in his luggage and picked up some pink briefs and short shorts, opting to take a random baby blue shirt (it was a bit bigger on him)with long sleeves from Chan's almost empty closet, he turned to look at the second person in the room and saw him done, looking comfortable in some black sweat pants and a white shirt.

He giggled at him and jumped in his arm's, face screaming happiness and eyes shining, smile brighter than the sun, the older chuckled at his cuteness and moved him in a more comfortable way, his head laying on his shoulder and arms wrapped around Hyunjin's neck while said male's hand were under his thighs, preventing him from falling on his bum.

They went downstairs and Hyunjin flopped on the couch, stomach down, Felix whining as he got crushed under the weight of the older, he pouted as the other continued laughing, eye brows furrowed and bottom lip jutting out as he ignored the laughing dork above him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, you big baby. Kisses?" 

He was silent and didn't move for a second before turning his head to him with lips puckered, eyes a little teary and cheeks bright red.

Hyunjin cooed at him and scooped up a kiss from his awaiting pink lips, mumbling little 'sorry's as he placed butterfly kisses all over his face.

Felix giggled and snaked his arms around his neck, bringing him closer as he pulled his head down so it could rest on his chest. The older complied and just let his head lay on his chest, arms securing around Felix's waist.

After quiet conversations they decided to watch a movie but saw that the remote control was way out of their reach, Hyunjin grumbled having to be the one to go up from the comfort that was Felix's arms.

Just as he was about to go up a tired looking Changbin walked in to the living room and took his shirt off, panting.

"Binnie hyung can you pretty please hand me that thing in front of you?" He batted his eyelashes at him and pouted, big eyes looking at the older trying to act cute to get what he wants. It worked. (Changbin denies though)

With grunting and complaining he got up from the couch and took the remote on the table literally only a few centimeters away from the lazy pair on the couch.

He handed it to Hyunjin, the younger blowing him a kiss before telling him to go away because he was covering the TV.

After 20 minutes of searching for what to watch they chose The Swan Princess, Changbin groaning about Hyunjin making him see this over thousand times.

But after a few minutes into the movie he got caught up in it and moved to the two of them, feeling lonely being by himself.

 Felix raised his upper body so Changbin could sit there, Felix leaning on him. Switching the positions in a swift move they were once again engulfed in a comforting silence, all too distracted on what was going in the movie.

 

Halfway into the movie Hyunjin heard kissing noises and looked up to see Felix's hand on Changbin's chest, lips pressed against each other softly. Leaving pecks everytime they parted before going back to innocently kissing.

Changbin's lips moved to Felix's neck and planted few kisses there, as if nothing happened the next second they were quiet and continued watching the movie.

Hyunjin shrugged, gaze going back to the movie.

 

 

Jisung heard snoring beside him and slightly turned his head to see Minho's head on his shoulder, sleeping.

He sat like that for a while, just admiring his features, his soft cheeks, his pink lips that Jisung so badly wanted to taste.

Everything about Minho was beautiful, his playful personality, his overflowing charms, drawing people in just by being himself making people get curious about who this easy going and fun to be with boy was.

His hand hesitantly went up to the sleeping boy's face and brushed a stray hair away from his forehead, finger lingering before carefully moving downwards, tracing his nose and stopping at his lips.

Putting pressure on his finger, he watched as the pink flesh of his bottom lip dipped underneath his touch, mesmerized.

"Dude."

He quickly removed his hand and saw Chan smirking at him between the cracks of their seats. His cheeks flushed and he stuttered out words, failing at defending himself.

"It's okay, I've noticed the way you look at him. Just, don't hurt him. He- he's my best friend and I love him so if you make him cry I will not hesitate to kill you."

He gulped and nodded, his words didn't scare him because he would kill himself before Chan managed to do it if he made Minho cry or broke his heart.

Chan gave him thumbs up and smiled brightly at him, a complete contrast to the murderous look he gave him while holding his speech about not making Minho cry.

Jisung smiled back, not as bright but still a smile, reassuring him he would take care of Minho.

Looking back at the boy they were just talking about (nodding in Jisung's case) he found himself calming down, feeling as if he was floathing, other thoughts gone and only filld with Minho and only Minho, yet his heart was thumping loudly in his chest.

Taking Minho's hand into his he dropped his head on top of the boy's and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a certain brown haired boy.

 

Woojin frowned at Chan's words, just a best friend, huh?

Didn't seem like it, especially how protective Chan was towards Minho, he might still have feelings for the younger, they did date in the past so who knows.

Once again Woojin got drowned by the voices in his head telling him Chan loved Minho, that he would never notice Woojin.

_Who even wants you?_

_Chan wouldn't waste his time on people like you._

_Minho is sooo much better than you._

_Give up._

_Kill yourself._

_No one wants you. No one wants you. No one wants-_

"Hey, hyung how are you feeling, you don't look so good. Maybe you should sleep?" He opened his eyes to see a worried looking Chan staring at him, holding eye contact with him before looking away.

Woojin shrugged.

Chan frowned, "Yes, come here you can lean on my shoulder, hyung!" 

He stared at the younger's smile before nodding and moving closer to him, placing his head on his shoulder he exhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 Chan started softly humming an unfamiliar tone but it still comforted him and he was able to sleep faster, the voices in his head gone for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a chanlix fic yesterday and it was like the swan princess, at the beginning it wasn't but then felix turned into a swan and jisung and changbin were a squirrel and a uh black bird i think and chanlix were princes, it sooo cute
> 
> I feel like i wrote some wrong things but i dont feel like changing them so bear with it u can still understand rite


	6. Pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho get closer as every moment they spend with each other passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ig lol, idk what to say here?? Is it necessary to have notes at the beginning like i never know what to write here so i just randomly write everything that comes to my mind at the moment
> 
> I think....I have a thing for....Minho. but i already have two biases and the other's as my wreckers.  
> I just accepted hyunjin as my second bias like a month ago and i think minho is about to become the third one........welp ok i mean i aint complaining so its fine  
> (might have time skipped a few times)
> 
> oh and yh updates r random yh but they're also different like one can be really long while the other is like shorter than 1.5k words

He got woken up by a shake of his shoulders and big, brown, sparkling eyes staring into his own as he opened his eyes.

Groggily, he changed his position and sat straight, looking around he saw everyone up on their feet, luggages and bags in their hold, even Chan and Woojin looked confused before they heard a sound realization come out of Chan's mouth.

"We've arrived."

They continued sitting, waiting for everyone to get their stuff and get out of the plane, when there were only the four of them and five others they stood up, their bags hanging from their shoulders and luggage sliding behind.

Going down the stairs they were met with the Australian air, Chan's lips stretched into a wide grin, running around as he screamed, "I'M IN AUSTRALIA!!!  _HELLO MATES!"_

People looked at him weirdly, his classmates just shook their head's at him, used to his weirdness they went back to their things until the teacher called them.

 

Minho's head peeked inside their hotel room, him, Jisung, Woojin and Chan had luckily been randomly (Minho  _begged_ the teacher) choosen as roommates and they were now entering their assigned room that they'll be in for a week.

He made an okay sign and opened the door wider, Chan rolled his eyes, so everyone could get in.

There were four beds, two at one side and the others at the other side, the sheets were plain white, as well as the pillows, the curtains were a pastel purple color, matching with the couch in front of the TV, coffe table, and the walls of the room.

Minho ran to the one closest to the window and jumped on it, saying he would take that one, he was about ask Jisung if he wanted to take the one beside his when Chan planted his butt on it and fell backwards onto the bed.

He stared at him flabbergasted, what was this dumb, dumb, brainless, hopelessly in love with a guy who felt the same but they were both too stupid to see it, guy doing??

Chan turned his head to him and mouthed 'what' to which Minho rolled his eyes so hard at.

'Get off.'

Chan frowned, 'why?'

"Because you dumbass, I want Jisung to be there!" He whispered as quietly as he could, hoping Chan heard and not the others.

The brainless guy Minho called his best friend only shook his head, Minho huffed and stood up.

He grabbed Chan's arm and yanked him forward, making him fall on the floor groaning. He then turned around and sweetly smiled at Jisung.

"Sungie."

Said boy turned around, gaze sad, Minho was suddenly speechless.

"Yes, Minnie?" 

He shook his head, "Why don't you take the bed beside mine? Chan said that he didn't want to be near me, not that I wanted him to be anyway."

An offended looking Chan let out a 'Huh?' but Minho completely ignored him, instead, he walked to the little squirrel and took his hand into his, dragging him to the bed where Chan was lying in front of on the floor.

Minho scowled at him and kicked his leg out of his way, Chan pouted.

"Why are you so mean to me? You love me." 

"Oh darling, that's just the way I show affection, didn't you know?"

 

Jisung was so jealous, Minho just called Chan 'darling', he wanted him to call him it too, maybe even more pet names, like 'baby' or even 'love'.

He smiled as he looked down at their interwined hands, Minho's hands were so soft, so beautiful.

He sat on the bed and watched as Minho walked to his, laying on his stomach while his chin rested on his palm, lips in a permanent soft smile as he stared back at Jisung.

"Should we go out and look around, Minho?"

He nodded and jumped up from the bed, excitedly once again intertwining their fingers and dragging Jisung out, leaving the other ones alone.

Once they got out Minho said they should go to the right direction because there was the lobby and the exit door was also there.

They walked past the doors of where their classmates were when one of them opened, nearly slamming the door against Minho's face.

It was Minji, she sheepishly smiled at an annoyed looking Minho, "Sorry~"

He rolled his eyes and muttered a whatever. Mumbling about how annoying she was as they continued walking.

They walked down the stairs, Jisung hesitantly tugged at his hand, making Minho stop.

"Can I say something?"

Minho shrugged.

"I-....I want you to call me names, l-like with Chan. The.. darling thing."

Minho's jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed a deep red, Jisung wanted him to what?!

"Wh- Wh- hyung, wait-"

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to, of course! Just, please? Maybe...baby, babe just- whatever you want.."

Jisung's heart melted at the beautiful smile that spreaded across Minho's face, the corners of his lips stretching into a wide grin, eyes in a thin line as he cutely nodded his head at him.

Jisung beamed and hugged Minho, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up as he lightly spun around.

Minho shrieked, whimpering about being scared of falling as he rapidly told him to let him down.

Jisung cooed at him and placed him down on his feet, he nuzzled his nose against his watching as the skin of Minho's soft cheeks got covered in red. 

He pulled his hand up and stroked his cheeks, his thumb against his lips as he traced the shape of his lips.

He carefully leaned in, lips barely touching, not sure if Minho wanted to he pulled back, coughing to break the awkward silence that he knew would come.

He felt a hand against his cheeks and warm lips against his other, as fast as they came they disappeared and an embarrassed Minho was running down the stairs.

Jisung stood there frozen, his fingers stroking the spot where Minho's lips had been, an unknown smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so like i have two drafts, one changlix and one everyone x felix (female felix). The changlix one isssss.....kinda darkish? Like it contains drugs and violence and shit oh and incest??? When (IF) i publish it ya'll will see how i got the idea but yh it has one chapter with like 5-6k words?? And the other one, i started it two days ago but I'm about to write the third chap for it, idk if i should publish them but i dont want them to disappear (may 15th (changlix) and 22th) but I also dont know if i should publish cuz i still have this one  
> they're called use me hyung (which has AWFUL smut scenes) and baby girl (this one is more soft and fluff and shit, like more romance, crush thingy) :D

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are gonna be random and like legit every chapter has bad grammar and spelling


End file.
